


The Best

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Mako joined him, half-way seated when Bolin broke the silence."Opal is pregnant."Oh. Mako blinked."I'll go make some tea," Wu said.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Today is Soft Mako Monday~ So, here's the thread I wrote for the occasion.
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter.  
> Please enjoy!!

Their apartment in Republic City was nice. Small and not as luxurious as the suite in which they used to stay -- as Wu pointed out every time they returned, only to earn an eye roll or a playful swat from Mako -- But it was comfortable and served it's purpose as they split their time between the city and Ba Sing Se.

"We have a few hours before we're supposed to meet everyone tonight," Mako noted as he set down their bags and rolled his neck.

"Ooh, that should be just enough time to unpack!" Wu cheered with a grunt as he lugged yet another one of his suitcases through the door. "Ugh." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "I miss Cam and the Four Elements staff."

Mako chuckled. "Or you could pack less, " he pointed out. "We do have things here already."

Wu pouted. "But what if I need _just_ the right outfit?" He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the couch, placing his hands on the back. "Cuz you won't let me buy doubles."

"I said it's wasteful to have two of every outfit you own," Mako corrected. "I didn't say you couldn't."

"It was implied." Wu held a finger up. "But--" He patted the couch so Mako would take a seat. "I suppose you're right."

Mako sat down, relieved to be home. He closed his eyes and smiled when Wu moved his hands from the couch to Mako's shoulders, giving them a light massage. "Mmm, feels nice."

Wu leaned close, his lips brushing Mako's ear as he spoke. "Wanna help me organize my closet?"

Mako groaned and Wu chuckled. But before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. He looked up at Wu. "Expecting anyone?"

Wu shook his head.

Mako frowned, but stood up to answer the door, Wu following behind him. He turned the knob and smiled at who was standing on the other side.

"Bo!" he greeted his brother. "What are you doing here? I thought dinner was at seven?"

"It is," Bolin replied, averting his gaze. He looked uneasy. "Um, may I come in?"

Mako and Wu exchanged glances, but he stepped to the side. "Of course."

Bolin nodded and walked in. He made a beeline for the couch and took a seat, his hands rubbing the lap of his pants and his back straight, a foot from the cushions.

Something was up.

Mako joined him, half-way seated when Bolin broke the silence.

"Opal is pregnant."

Oh. Mako blinked.

"I'll go make some tea," Wu said, disappearing into the kitchen and giving them some privacy.

Mako cleared his throat. "And you're... not happy about that?"

"No!" Bolin looked up at him, eyes wide. "I am! So amazingly happy. I mean--" He swallowed. "It's not like we were trying, but we weren't exactly _not_ trying, I'm just..." He sighed. "I'm nervous."

"Oh, well, uh," Mako began. "That's normal, right?" He offered.

Bolin's shoulders sagged. "I mean, yeah, but..." He bit his lip. "What if..."

Mako gave him a moment to collect his thoughts.

"What if... I'm not a good dad?" Bolin looked up at him and, in a flash, they were kids again, crouching in the alley behind the bakery, going over their plan to get something for dinner that night. Bolin looking up at him with impossibly large green eyes, tears gathered in the corners. 'But Dad said it's not right to steal.'

Mako blinked and they were back in the apartment. "Bo--"

"What if I mess up?" Bolin went on. "I'm not mature or smart or--"

"Bolin," Mako interrupted him, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You are smart and you've grown up so much," he said.

"Mako..." He sniffled and then engulfed him in a tight hug. "I love you!"

Mako smiled and returned the hug. "I love you, too."

"And you know what?" Bolin said, pulling back and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I'm probably gonna be a great dad."

"Definitely," Mako agreed.

"After all," Bolin continued, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I learned from the best."

Something warm settled in Mako's chest, spreading out to fill his entire body. "Bo..."

"Tea's ready!" Wu sang as he burst back into the room with a tray. "So, Bolin, what's the good word?"

"Well," Bolin said, a wide smile splitting his face. "You and Mako are going to be uncles."

Wu set the tray down and clasped his hands together. "Congratulations!" he cheered. "Now, is Opal registered anywhere? Wait, never mind, I have the perfect gift!"

The corners of Mako's lips curved up as his husband and little brother discussed whether or not a baby could get any use out of life-size plush badgermole.

"Uncle Mako," Wu said later after Bolin had left to get ready for dinner. There was still some time before they were all supposed to meet. "It's got a nice ring to it."

Mako wet his lips. "Think I'll make a good uncle?"

Wu smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss. "The best," he answered and then, after a beat, added, "Well, after me, of course," he snorted cutely.

Mako rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them all~  
> I think a lot of people forget that Mako raised Bolin. They'd been orphaned for 10 years before the start of Book 1.  
> Yes, they're brothers first, but everything Bolin knows about their dad, he learned from Mako.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
